In recent years, there has been efforts to monitor, track, and/or analyze a golfer's performance during a round of golf using one or more sensors associated with the golfer or the golf clubs. While this technology continues to advance and enhance golfer performance, there remains a need for additional improvements to aid golfers and enhance performance.